Infected
by Requiem for the Dream
Summary: He knew something was wrong. Blight/Emperor of Sei-An centric.


**IMPORTANT NOTE, READ EVERYBODY: This was originally posted on my other account, Ziro, but I decided to put it on this account instead of deleting. -sigh- There goes 33 reviews.**

**Okay, so this thing really has no plot. It's just a random little muse oneshot (At first I typed 'oneshit' before erasing it. XD) needed so the Okami fandom can have another fic over 10,000 words. :D**

**DoubleEdgeBlade -- I hope this is what you wanted. Your idea was rather vague, but it'll do. :D**

**Infected**

Tired feet dragged against a smooth marble floor tiredly. Heavy eyelids drooped open, the whites of the eyes stained a red color. The hallway was eerily quiet for such a day. The sun shined brightly outside, casting its bight golden rays upon all that walked below it. The weary man who walked down the long corridor propped himself up against the wall with his right arm, resting his left arm on his knee.

"The emperor will not be seeing anyone today," said a guard from around the hall. "Not even Himiko-san," he added. The emperor's scarlet-colored clothing was now faded with dirt and grime. _Something's wrong, _he thought with a sickly look slowly creeping along his face. He let out a loud cough and looked down at his hand. A green-colored mucous coated his hand, small bits of brown specks and red flecks mixed in.

A stirring in his stomach started to swirl around, almost like a mixer. Grabbing his stomach with his right hand, he stood up straight, straightened out his back, and flew down the corridor. His dark brown eyes darted from side to side, scouting for a potential room or guard or servant. He tried to call out for help, but his voice was weak, feeble, and strained from exhaustion.

He collapsed to the floor in a pile of red and gold cloaks, tucking his face into his chest. The guard's voice was getting closer -- and loud and angrier. "The emperor will not be seeing anybody today!" the guard yelled and stormed off. His heavy footsteps grew louder, almost too loud and deafening for the weakened emperor. As the guard turned around the corner with one hand on his katana, his mouth dropped open. "Your highness!" he shrieked and flew to the emperor's side.

Smiling weakly, the emperor of Sei-An City wrapped one arm around the guard's shoulder. "Mind helping me get up?" he asked lowly. The guard nodded eagerly and helped pull the emperor to his feet.

"Sir, shouldn't you be lying down and resting... and not wandering around your palace?" the guard said warily, glancing around.

"Would you care to take me there?" he rasped. With a brisk nod, the guard led the emperor to his room within the middle of the large and grand palace.

--

As the emperor slept, horrific images and movies flashed through his mind. He tossed and turned on each side, but it didn't help clear away the nightmares. He was standing in the middle of a dark, deep-red room with a stale scent hanging in the air. The ground beneath his feet was cool and squishy and made a squelching sound everytime he walked.

Some form of wetness crept up between his toes and coated his feet. "Hello," came a curt -- but snide -- voice from his left. The emperor quickly whipped around to see a small -- but large in whatever realm they were in right now -- bug-like creature with multiple swords sticking out of his back. Swirls of black-green wisps floated around the parasitic looking creature. "Remember me?" he sneered and took a step closer to the emperor of Sei-An City.

"N-no! I got rid of you years ago!" the emperor cried out.

"Well, if you truly believed that a mere exorcism slip could get rid of me... then you are sadly mistaken. I've always been here; I always _will _be here." The parasite grinned mischievously, a faint grin starting to spread across his face. His demon-red glowing eyes glowed brightly in the darkness, and the emperor could watch in horror as the bug -- Blight, the infection -- raced at him.

**Honestly, I have no idea why I just typed that. DoubleEdgeBlade, sorry if this isn't what you wanted. My room is currently above ninety degrees right now, and I need to type some more to my other Okami fanfiction. (Flickering Memories. Ninetails lovers, read!)**

**The thing at the end was... meh. It seemed as Blight and the emperor somehow knew each other in the game. Whatever. You have to admit, though, it would be kinda cool if Blight had already infected him once. Anybody have any ideas for a Waka oneshot? I've noticed some people screaming about him, but I can't think of anything...**

**As a final note, I couldn't remember if it was 'Sei-An City' or 'Sei-Ann City,' so I just went with what I thought it was. Correct me if I'm wrong, please.**

**-Ziro the Hero Thinks Her Room if Too Hot Right Now**


End file.
